Big Dipper Banner
“This is my Big Dipper Banner. I still have three more stars to refine. Coincidentally, after I kill you, I can obtain the resources to continue refining it. Die!” Ye Qing swung the banner, and starlight flooded out. Four stars—Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, and Megrez—flew out. They hung high in the air, forming the bowl of the Big Dipper. Adding another three stars to delineate the handle would complete the Big Dipper. Note: Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, and Megrez are stars of the Big Dipper constellation. They are also known as Alpha Ursae Majoris, Beta Ursae Majoris, Gamma Ursae Majoris, and Delta Ursae Majoris, respectively. Bathed in starlight, acupoints all over Ye Qing’s body opened up and shone, intensifying the radiance. His entire person glowed with health and vigor. As he walked, he looked like a Star Lord. This Big Dipper Banner was the life Secret Treasure of the Big Dipper Palace Refining one star on the Big Dipper Banner required three hundred and sixty-five Astral Cores to be refined into an Astral Pearl. After that, one needed to supplement it with fifty kilograms of Black Patterned Gold before one could successfully refine one star. Even if Xiao Chen used only Inferior Grade Astral Cores, he estimated that it would still cost more than three hundred thousand Black Astral Coins—which in Astral Coins would be over thirty million Astral Coins. Adding in fifty kilograms of Black Patterned Gold would bring the total to about six hundred thousand Black Astral Coins. This figure still did not include the resources needed for the banner itself and the banner’s pole. Altogether, the price would be sky-high. If Xiao Chen wanted to make a better Astral Pearl, the resources needed would increase severalfold. He would have to add in divine material. In summary, the more ingredients used, the better the quality of the Astral Pearl. All the Astral Flags that Xiao Chen collected, including Ye Qing’s, were refined using Astral Pearls made from Inferior Grade Astral Cores. A top-level Big Dipper Banner used several tons of Underworld Black Copper and Black Patterned Gold. The Astral Pearls would be made from Peak Grade Astral Cores. There would be ninety-nine different divine materials, each one weighing at least half a ton. With such a banner, the Big Dipper that the seven stars formed emitted a golden light. The starlight could compete with the sun and the moon. With one wave of the banner, the seven stars could crush the moon, turn mountains and rivers into ashes, flip rivers and the sea, making one invincible. Upgraded (Ch-920): Xiao Chen’s Mental Energy had turned into the even stronger Magic Energy, something at least ten times stronger than Long Fei’s Mental Energy; it was equal to that of a quasi-Emperor. Hence, the refining went very smoothly. In less than half a day, he managed to melt the throne. However, he did not refine the throne into a weapon. With a cold roar, he sent the already melted Massacre Throne directly into the Big Dipper Banner in the position of Dubhe, merging it with the first Astral Pearl of the Big Dipper. After that, he repeated this procedure two more times, merging the Death Throne and Ruin Trident with Merak and Phecda, respectively. Xiao Chen spat out a long breath of turbid Qi. When he looked at the banner, Dubhe, Merak, and Phecda had taken on different colors. The energies of Massacre, Death, and Ruin intertwined with the Astral Energy, but they had yet to merge perfectly and still needed breaking in. Xiao Chen thrust his hand forward, and the Big Dipper Banner soared up through the clouds. The banner fluttered as it absorbed the wandering starlight in the sky. As the starlight converged, it turned into a cocoon of light encasing the banner. After collecting enough Astral Energy, the three thrones would merge perfectly with the three Astral Pearls. After that, they would break out of the cocoon, experiencing a rebirth. Xiao Chen thought for a moment and then fumbled around in his Universe Ring. He took out all the Astral Cores from the three old men of the Heaven and Earth Sect and refined the Astral Cores into seven Inferior Grade Astral Pearls.